


Nothing went the way I thought it would

by illicitsivy



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Gen, Secret Relationship, Self-Insert, idk how to tag this but its only for dps twt so i dont really care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illicitsivy/pseuds/illicitsivy
Summary: hey y'all i made an ethan hawke x reader as a joke for lucy and all the other  simps for ethan!!the title for this is ethan's terrible quote
Relationships: Ethan Hawke/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	Nothing went the way I thought it would

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i made an ethan hawke x reader as a joke for lucy and all the other simps for ethan!!  
> the title for this is ethan's terrible quote

He never thought that this would happen. He had never anticipated for someone else to walk into his life but after he hooked up with his nanny, the family was in desperate need of another one since Uma didn’t feel comfortable with Bobby taking care of her kids, so you appeared.

You’d be lying if you said that you didn’t find the man attractive the first time you saw him, it was a shame that he was taken but that was an issue that you solved later.

It started lightly, you tried to make him notice you in subtle ways like looking at him for way longer than necessary and lingering your eye contact. After one week you gave up because what you did seemed to have no effect on Ethan. What you didn’t know is that he had been wanting to be with you the moment he laid eyes on you, the problem was that the situation didn’t make that easy. He had Bobby and he couldn’t just leave her after everything that his affair with her had caused, but you were simply enchanting. He could spend hours admiring you, the way your hair blew in the wind whenever you went out to play with the kids, the way your laugh was so infectious that you radiated nothing but joy. 

You had everything that Bobby didn’t. He was sure that you were able to compliment him as if you were the other half that he had once thought was Uma.

That’s why he decided to leave Bobby for you, it was a tough decision but you were the one he really wanted. The problem was that he couldn’t find a way to tell Bobby, so he didn’t.

He kept on the relationship with Bobby while being with you, but you weren’t aware of this. 

One day you decided to go make a reservation and his favorite restaurant “The Ritz Hotel”. You entered the restaurant and stood dumbfounded at the sight of Ethan with Bobby on a date.

“E-Ethan?,” You whispered, it was almost inaudible but he recognized your voice and quickly turned his head your way. His face was covered with panic and he made his way to where you were standing rapidly.

“This is not what it looks like Y/N,” Ethan said alarmedly, you were about to respond but Bobby was faster.

“You’re cheating on me?!,” The scream filled the restaurant and it fell dead silent while you two looked at Ethan with a look of hurt and betrayal.

“We’re done,” You said with tears threatening to spill from your eyes and turned around to leave the restaurant as quickly as you could 

Ethan looked over at Bobby in a desperate attempt to fix things with at least one of you but Bobby quickly dismissed him and turned on her heel to leave the restaurant too.

Before you too leave you could hear Ethan whisper something below his breath “Nothing went the way I thought it would”


End file.
